Levelling the Playing Field
by hotstuff1708
Summary: Stiles wants to level the playing field. But things tend to get in the way. Sexy things. Stiles/Derek sex. (When I say Romance, it tends to mean smutty sex.)
1. Just Browsing

Stiles was the weak link.** Derek** and Scott were werewolves, the Argents were crazy-ass hunters and Stiles was just... Stiles.

He groaned inwardly. Maybe he could find something to level the playing field. Especially considering something worse could be coming to Beacon Hills in the near future. And with **Derek **being an Alpha – oh god stop thinking about **Derek**... that dream meant nothing. Really. Nothing at all. No-sir-ee. Absolutely nothing. He did not want Derek to do that to him. Never. Ever. At all. Ever. Besides, Derek wouldn't wanna do that to him either...oh my god stop thinking about **Derek Hale**.

Casting the thoughts out of his mind, he turned to his computer and began his searching.  
Hours passed.

"Maybe I should try something else." He began his nightly history wipe while pondering where he had gone wrong.

_Google Search – How to learn Kung Fu in a few hours..._  
_Google Search – How to learn Kung Fu in a few days..._  
_XTube :: Free Porn..._  
_XTube :: Free Porn..._  
_XTube :: Free Porn..._  
_XTube :: Free Porn..._  
_Google Search – How to learn Kung Fu in a few weeks..._  
_XTube :: Free Porn..._  
_XTube :: Free Porn..._  
_Google Search – How to learn Karate..._

History Cleared.

More hours passed. More history wipes. He had tried everything; Kung Fu, Karate, Judo... all things he'd need to spend _forever _learning how to do. "I don't have that much time!" Suddenly, something caught his eye.

"Potions?" He actually said it aloud to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Magic?"

'Is Magic even real?' He asked himself mentally.

_'Maybe.'_  
_'Probably not.'_  
_'But it could be.'_  
_'No, that's stupid.'_  
_'Well so is believing in werewolves, but they're real.'_  
_'That's different.'_  
_'How is that different?'_  
_'It just is.'_  
_'You're an idiot.'_  
_'I know you are but what am I?'_  
_'Stupid. Nobody says that anymore.'_  
_'Screw you!'_

He groaned; he was arguing with _himself. _  
"How much more lame could I possibly get?" He clicked the link and began a new search.

Mere minutes had passed before he was taking notes and flipping between tabs at lightning speed.

Knock knock. "Stiles? You busy?"

"Uh... yeah Dad! I- um... don't come in..."

"Oh. Right... Uh, gotcha..." The embarrassment in his voice was so strong you could almost taste it. "Uh, Scott's outside... do ya want me to tell him to come back later?"

"No, tell him to come up."

The sheriff shrugged to himself and headed back downstairs, leaving Stiles enough time to bookmark the pages and turn off his laptop.

"Scott'll take the crap outta me if he finds out I'm doin' this..."

Scott came in. "Hey Stiles, **Derek** wanted me to ask you to ask him to... uh... Stiles, what's with your heartbeat?"

"Um what?"

"Your heart is racing... are you alright? Is it something about **Derek**?"

"It's just uh... well... ...he's... he's an Alpha now. And I wasn't on his 'list of friends' before now. What if he... I dunno... tries to make me a snack?!"

"That would be really kind of him."

"No, I mean what if he tries to eat me or somethi-"

Scott was paying _no attention_. His phone was in his hand. 'Wonder who that could be?'

"Listen man, I gotta go. Allison wants to hang out with me. And by hang out I mean-"

"I know. Go!"

Scott smiled to him before sliding out of the room.

"God..." Stiles quickly pulled up the page on Truth Potions.

"Mix boiling water with Veritalisus and Alethegum... then just leave it for 6 hours before serving? Seriously? Damn, that's my kinda potion." He quickly scrawled it down then closed the page. "I wonder if this will work..."

Several amateur porn videos later, Stiles was curled up in bed in deep sleep, blissfully unaware of Derek sitting, watching him. Standing and walking closer to him. Whispering to him.

"Derek also wants to have a good time. Many, many times. Several times in a row. In. Several. Different. Positions..."

His lips were less than an inch from Stiles' ear. It would be _so _easy to just grab him and fuck him now. But Derek wanted the younger man to come to him. And he would, soon.


	2. Hallway Interaction

"Hey Stiles," Scott closed his locker. "Sorry about last night."

"It's alright man," Stiles said. "I had stuff I wanted to do anyways. How were things with Allison?"

"They were pretty cool. I'm gonna head to class. Catch you there." Scott walked into the classroom.

Everyone was heading into the classrooms all at once. The doors all slammed shut, leaving Stiles in the corridor. The lights all went out and the school became dark and empty.

"What's going on?" Stiles gasped. "What's happening?"

A manly voice echoed through the silent corridors. "Oh don't pretend you don't know." A single light flicked into life to reveal Derek standing in front of Stiles, his muscled, defined body bare and glistening with sweat.

"D- Derek... what are you... why are you here?" Stiles stammered at the larger man - trying to avoid looking at his groin and failing.

"To take what's mine. You." He looked down at Stiles' body, which was now bare. His hands instinctively tried to cover his groin, but Derek grabbed him and pinned him against the lockers, kissing him deep. His face was rough against Stiles', and his tongue was so hot and wet as it explored and ravished Stiles' mouth.

Derek was rubbing his body against Stiles' slowly but with force. His meaty cock was slowly getting thicker and longer as it smacked against Stiles' shorter length.

His thick, muscular arms had stopped pinning Stiles to the lockers, and were now bent so his big rough hands could explore Stiles' slender body. Each graze over his nipples released a moan from the younger boy.

"You like that?" Derek teased; pinching and tweaking his tender nipples, making him moan and pant.

"Oh my god... Derek... more..." Stiles slowly began to bring his hands down from the lockers, but a low growl made him keep his hands up against the lockers, as if still pinned there.

Derek pushed the boy to his knees, bringing him face first with what looked like ten inches of thick, drooling cock. "Suck it."

Stiles had already begun before Derek had growled the order. His mouth was good for more than just talking apparently, as Derek tipped his head back and growled loudly – hopefully in pleasure, Stiles thought to himself as he devoured the huge piece of meat.

It only seemed to turn both of them on more that Scott and Jackson were watching them through the doors, their faces revealing that they were jerking off as they watched.

Derek's hairy balls began to rub against Stiles' chin... he had his **entire** cock inside his throat...

"Let's put this somewhere more fun, shall we?" Derek growled, pulling the cock from his mouth and turning the younger boy to face the lockers. Derek's big rough hands began to play with Stiles' body... one was playing with his nipple while the other rubbed his cock.

'His hands are so big...' Stiles was now desperate to be fucked. "FUCK ME!" He yelled. Nothing.

"Please!" He begged. Nothing. "Come on! DO IT!" Derek's hands became faster and faster... Stiles was about to cum.

"PLEASE FUCK ME BEFORE I CUM! OH SHIT! FU-" Stiles shot up in his bed, moaning and panting as he spurted several shots of hot cum into his boxers.

Damn it. He had that dream **again**. He frowned to himself and quickly changed his boxers before trying to fall back asleep. He didn't know his father had heard him screaming Derek's name in pleasure all night. Or that his father wasn't all that surprised by it.


	3. WTF Dad!

Stiles woke up and stretched his arms out. That dream again... damn it was so...

Emptying his mind, which usually was an impossible task for Stiles, he clambered out of his bed and looked in his closet, throwing on a shirt and t-shirt, and a pair of jeans before looking into the bottle he had filled with the truth potion mix. 'Maybe I should test it out on someone.'

Pouring it into a dozen smaller bottles, he headed downstairs to greet his dad.

"Hey Dad,"

"Hey Stiles," Came a tired reply. "Sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah, like a log," Stiles said, his mind cast back to the rough sex in the halls and Derek's big- OH MY GOD STOP THINKING ABOUT IT.

"I'll drop you off at school in a few minutes." He stood up and turned to the sink, thinking. Stiles, taking his chance, emptied one of the bottles into his Dad's coffee, pulling his hand back to his leg the _instant_ his dad turned around to take another sip of coffee. He knew the potion only lasted a few minutes with that small a dosage of potion, and he'd forget the conversation afterwards.

"You kept me awake all damn night."

"What?"

"Slept like a log, my ass. You were having a sex dream about Derek Hale."

"What?! N- no I wasn't... I-"

"You were pretty damn loud up there last night. I've seen the way you look at that guy. Hell even I take a look at him here and there."

"Wait, what?!"

"Come on, your old man can be bi like his son, can't he?"

"Dad, I really don't wanna have this conversation..."

"For once the great Stiles Stilinski doesn't wanna talk? What's that all about?"

"Dad, please, I-"

"Stiles, you're a grown man. Stop getting all bashful about sex. It's no wonder you're still a virgin."

"How do you kn-?"

"Kinda obvious. I mean Jesus Christ you find a guy that looks pretty damn hot and you fucking freak out that your dad agrees. What the hell is-"

Sheriff Stilinski stopped talking and blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes.

"Dad? You alright?"

"Yeah, just zoned out there a sec. What was I just saying? Oh yeah - I'll drop you off at school in a couple of minutes. Go get your stuff."

Stiles nodded and headed back up the stairs. If only the potion had made **him** forget too.


End file.
